Arachnid
by playboy
Summary: Tells the story of how an ordianry kid becomes spidermans sidekick. He gives spiderman some compotition with mary jane. not finished yet just a little bit of it but it will be finished soon i promise.
1. chapter 1: disaster

Do you want to know who I am? My life story is not for the faint of heart. Just like any story, this story is about a girl and a struggle between friends. As many of you know the Amazing Spiderman but what a lot of you do not know is his sidekick, Arachnid. I am Arachnid, Richard Rains. I got my super powers a lot different from Spiderman. As all of you know he was bitten by a radio-active spider and developed spider powers. Well here's my story. "Come on and don't fall behind," said the group leader. "Hey Andrew why did we have to come on this stupid hike anyways" I said. "I dunno it was your idea," he said. "No u wanted to come because there was gonna be free food after the hike," I replied. Andrew was my best friend and at the time we always done everything together. "What's that over there," I said. "I dunno", he replied. "I'm going to go check it out I'll be right back," I said. "Ok but hurry up or he will notice you're gone," He replied. I walked off the trail to try and find out what was shimmering on the ground. I walked about 20 or 30 feet before something jumped out behind me and I broke off in a run it seemed like a ran forever until my foot meet a stump and I tumbled head over heels down a enormous hill I rolled to the bottom and then fell down a steep hole. 


	2. chapter 2: in the pit

When I woke up it was pitch dark. I thought I could feel things crawling all over me but I couldn't move to get them off me. I laid there for what seemed like hours feeling things crawling all over me and I couldn't do anything about it. I finally found the strength to get up and then I noticed it. I had been lying in a pit full of spiders and I couldn't get out of it. I screamed at the top of my lungs for someone to help me when I heard the yells of my hiking group asking where I was. I screamed until my screams lead them to me. They got a rope and pulled me up. They rolled me up in a blanket and carried me back to the car in a home made stretcher. I laid in the back of the car until we came to a stop. I looked out the window and threw the fuzziness of my eyes I could see the words "Emergency Room". I was taken out of the car a laid on a hospital bed. They gave me some sedatives and then I was out for the night. Threw my heavy sleeping I had a dream. I dreamed that I was walking down the street and I looked down and I had eight legs. I started to grow small hair all over my body. I was turning into a spider! The next thing I saw were big feet trying to steep on me. I ran into an alley way and stayed there for the rest of my dream. 


	3. chapter 3: powers

I woke up to the sounds of my grandmother, my mother, and my two best friends, Andrew and Tessa, talking. "What happened?" I said in a low faint voice. "You suffered 30 spider bites, every one of them were poisonous, it's really a miracle you are talking to us right now, you will have to stay here tonight," Replied the doctor. "But I feel just fine," I said. "Well if you think you feel good enough to go home we have to release you," said the doctor in amazement. After that night my life was never the way I thought it would be. Those next couple weeks I noticed changes starting to come along. I was getting quicker reflexes, I had small bumps on my wrist that looked like scars, I could sense things that were about to happen, I was even getting more muscular. The weirdest thing that happened to me was I was in school and someone threw a pencil at me, when I went to catch it I shot a form of spider web out of my wrist. 


	4. chapter 4: big plan

After that I was an outcast in school no one would speak to me except Andrew and Tessa. I had told them about my changes. They knew me as a weird person all my life but they thought this was a little over board. They also knew that I really liked Spiderman I had all his newspaper clippings, magazine articles, and all his pictures. They thought it was one of my phases or something. One month after my accident I learned to control my powers and use them when I wanted. I wanted to put them to the test. First I set up targets to perfect the accuracy of my web shooting. It took me a while but I got the hang of it. My apartment building was out near the bank of the river, so I tried swinging from building to building and then into the river. It was fun and I got really good at it. Finally I had perfected my powers. I was almost as good as The Great Spiderman himself. There was a big fair coming up and I knew something was going to go down and Spiderman would come and save the day. I wanted to meet him and see if I could help him save the world because he would be the only to accept me. He knew what I was going threw. First I had to make a costume. I decided to go with a full black costume, and big red spider in the chest, red boots, and big red eyes. It looked great. I was ready to meet my idol Spiderman. 


	5. chapter 5: the amazing Spiderman

The only sure way I could get Spiderman to come was to cause the trouble myself. To do this I was going to need a little help. The only people I could trust to help me was Andrew and Tessa, but how was I going to convince them to help me. I talked to Tessa first because I talked to her every night. I explained to her my whole situation and we began to think up a plan. We decided we would have to do something that would not cause any damage to anyone or anything. We called up Andrew and explained to him the whole situation. He was a little weirded out but he helped us come up with a good plan. Andrew and Tessa would enter the talent show and before there show I would sabotage it. I would swing by and tie them up in web and take off with Tessa's guitar. We practiced this many times before the big day. Things in school also died down. People started talking to me and coming around me again. I had gained my social status back, which I didn't have much of it I was kind of a punk rocker type person. Finally the day of the talent show came and we were ready. I was standing on a hill above the stage and waited for their turn. "And next we have Tessa Fugate and Andrew Fleming singing and playing their instruments," said the announcer. "We will be singing, a song by our band Radiate," said Tessa into the mic. That was my cue. I shot my web from the hill and hit Tessa and knocked her down. She was stuck there. I did the same to Andrew. I swung down and grabbed the guitar and hung it around my waist. I swung off the stage and prayed that Spiderman was watching over the carnival that day. I looked behind me and I couldn't believe my eyes. Spiderman was just 50 or so feet behind me. I took off for a condemned building. He was gaining on me. I swung through the window. I heard a swing sound and turned around and Spiderman had me pinned to the ground by his web before I knew what hit me. "Give me the guitar," said Spiderman. "Wait let me explain," I replied; "It's a little late for that," He said. "I have the same powers you do, I needed someone that knew what I was going threw and the only sure way I could get to meet you was to cause trouble. The guitar is my friends we have been planning this for about 2 weeks now there the only people that know about my powers. Please take me in and train me. I'm afraid I won't be able to handle my powers." I said in an exhausting voice. "Well you seemed to handle them pretty well at the carnival. I guess I can show you the ropes I need a little help every now and again. Well I see you already have your costume, but do u have a name," he said. "Richard Rains," I replied. "No a super hero name," he said. "Ummmm...Does arachnid sound alright," I said. "Alright from now on it will be The amazing Spiderman and Arachnid," He announced. That was one of the single greatest moments in my life. I was announced Spiderman's sidekick "Arachnid". 


End file.
